Nomu Bogoshipo
by Paradise Falls
Summary: "aku benar tak ada pikiran melakukan hal itu dengan Hyukjae, aku khilaf, aku tak sadar saat itu Kyu"   Isi cerita dan Judul sebenarnya tak nyambung


Terinspirasi oleh lagu **_U-kiss - 0330_**. Sebenarnya aku bukan seorang Kiss Me, tapi saat mendengar lagu yang jadi lagu utama di blog, aku merasa begitu menyukai nada musiknya dan mencari lirik lagunya. Ternyata benar aku memang menyukai lagu ini. Terimakasih pada admin yang tak sengaja mengenalkanku pada lagu ini dan membuatku mulai tertarik dengan U-Kiss

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae._

_And Fallen1032_

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_listen up, this is my tragic story, just to_

_break into my heart (check it)_

.

.

Jejak air mata yang belum mengering terbentuk membuat jalurnya sendiri di pipi putih pucat seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran Queen size yang tertutup oleh kain seprai halus berbahan caton berwarna biru pastel kotak-kotak.

Tubuhnya yang kurus namun tetap berisi di bagian tertentu menyamarkan sosoknya yang hancur.

Bukan hancur secara fisik, melainkan hancur mentalnya.

Cekungan yang terlihat nyata di seputar lingkaran mata menyakinkan bahwa sosok itu _'hancur'_.

.

.

_Tuhan begitu kejamkah atau memang ini takdir yang harus ia hadapi?._

.

.

Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sekedar merubah posisi tidur.

Tak memasukan nutrisi ke dalam tubuh selama tiga hari membuat tubuh itu lemah secara berangsur-angsur.

Walau kini sosok itu berbaring di tempat tidur yang jauh lebih luas dari tempat tidur yang biasa ia pakai selama lebih dari lima tahun. Tapi tetap ia merasa ketidaknyamanan.

Kamar yang biasanya ia tempati berdua dengan room mate'nya hanya berukuran 5x6, sekarang berubah menjadi 20x25. Sebuah ukuran yang tak bisa di katakan kecil untuk ukuran suatu kamar di sebuah rumah setinggi dua lantai dan sangat besar bahkan di antara rumah lain yang berada di kompleks perumahan elite. Hanya saja perbedaannya, kamar itu ia tempati seorang diri.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang berputar sejak dirinya memutuskan kembali ke rumah kedua orang tuanya semenjak kejadian itu. Sudah berapa kali matahari terbit dan terbenam ia lewati.

Hal yang ia lakukan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Keluar saat ibunya memaksanya beranjak dan makan bersama di ruang makan. Tapi rasa lelah menggerogoti hati hingga ia tak ingin lagi keluar kamarnya, bahkan untuk memberikan asupan gizi pada tubuhnya.

_._

_._

_I still cannot erase you_

_I keep thinking about you_

_I really miss you_

_._

_._

Kedua mata beriris hitam pekat tertutup. Membiarkan setetes air mata yang tersisa lolos dan menetes membasahi bantal berbulu angsa yang menyanggah kepalanya. Kedua mata itu terpejam kuat, bagai mencerminkan kesakitan tak nampak yang ia rasa.

_._

_._

_The sound of the raindrops hitting on the_

_window of my heart_

_The place that you left_

_I really miss you_

_And I cannot sleep at all at night_

_._

_._

Samar-samar suara tetesan hujan yang mengguyur, membasahi bumi guna menyiangi benih-benih kehidupan terdengar.

Iringan petir dan gemuruh kilat seketika membuat jaringan listrik di rumah itu padam. Mengirimkan kegelapan pekat pada tiap penghuni rumah, termasuk dirinya.

Tapi ia tak berniat beranjak, membiarkan kegelapan memeluk tubuhnya yang hancur. Berharap kegelapan juga menelan seluruh isi pikirannya, membawanya terlelap dalam untaian nada ketenangan dan menghapus seluruh memori yang tersimpan di data base otaknya.

_._

_._

_I keep thinking of you at night, I cannot_

_sleep_

_Why did I turn on this love show_

_The distance between us has increased_

_I was the servant of this love_

_Why did we fight ? Why were we like that ?_

_Did you lose the sight ? We used to be in love._

_Why am I stuck in this moment ? The one I need_

_is you, silly._

_._

_._

Suara dering ponsel yang di setting bervolume kecil memecah ketenangan yang begitu susah di dapatnya.

Enggan namun penasaran, tangannya bergerak menyusuri area tempat tidur mencari sebuah benda menyerupai kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Deringan itu tetap ada sampai tangannya menyambut sebuah benda yang di yakinin adalah benda yang ia cari.

Sinaran lampu dari layar touch scene Iphone miliknya seketika menyinari wajahnya.

Sebuah ID caller tertulis jelas di layar touch scene, -my min, mine-

Ragu jarinya di arahkan pada simbol berwarna hijau.

"Yobboseo?"

Suara merdu yang lebih mirip suara seorang gadis terdengar saat simbol berwarna hijau di tekan. Tapi ia terlalu malas menjawab.

"Yobboseo Kyuhyun-ah"

Panggil suara itu lagi.

"Kau ada di sana kan Kyu".

"Aku malas berbicara denganmu" akhirnya sebuah kalimat di utarakan oleh Kyuhyun. Malas di tekan loadspeker di ponselnya dan meletakkan Iphone itu di samping tubuhnya.

"Kyu, mianhe" kini suara itu bernada lirih, "mianhe Kyu, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya" nada suara itu terdengar bergetar sekarang, "aku benar tak ada pikiran melakukan hal itu dengan Hyukjae, aku khilaf, aku tak sadar saat itu Kyu" isakan tangis Sungmin akhirnya pecah, beradu dengan suara deruan hujan di luar.

_._

_._

_You, drooping your shoulders_

_You, taking a rest on the ground_

_You, hitting your chest in frustration_

_You, praying to the heavens with your hands_

_clasped_

_I think of you getting up. Let's forget and erase_

_all our bad memories._

_(I'm sorry) How would you ? I cannot say_

_anything besides 'I'm sorry'._

_._

.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan dengannya saat itu" jawab Kyuhyun setelah menyusun hatinya untuk tak mengingat lagi memori itu, "apapun yang kau katakan sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi, dan betapa bodohnya aku percaya padamu saat itu".

"Kyu! Please don't say like that! Aku akan melakukan apapun! So please Kyu, forgive me"

"No Hyung, I can not. Aku sudah terlalu lelah sekarang"

Tangisan pilu tak bisa di tahan Sungmin lagi, sampai akhirnya ia..

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu!" Teriak Sungmin, walau suaranya parau, "hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang kulakukan dan Hyukjae membuatmu seperti ini! Meninggalkan dorm dan tak pernah mau menemui kami yang datang menjengukmu! Sebenarnya isi kepalamu terbuat dari apa sampai tak bisa memberi maafmu" histeris Sungmin yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun muncul.

Susah payah ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, "kau bilang kesalahan kecil? Kau melakukan kesalahan besar Hyung! Kau menghancurkan hatiku! Perasaanku!" Bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah histeris.

"Perasaan? Kau bilang aku menghancurkan perasaanmu? Kenapa kau bilang begitu! Sudah ku katakan aku tak sengaja! Saat itu aku tak sengaja melakukannya!"

"Liar!"

"Apa! Kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan seperti ini! Hanya karena aku tak sengaja menghancurkan PSP mu saat mengajari Hyukjae satu gerakan taekwondo kau jadi seperti ini! Memangnya sebegitu pentingkah PSP itu sampai membuatmu seperti ini!"

"Sangat penting! Dia belahan jiwaku! My soulmate! Dan selalu ada saat kubutuhkan!"

"Hanya karena satu PSP buruk itu kau pergi dari dorm dan mengurung diri serta larut dalam kesedihan? Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah ku ketahui CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Peduli apa kata Hyung! Dia PSP langka! Limited edition yang hanya ada 100 di dunia! Dan Hyung menghancurkannya begitu saja! Sudahlah! Aku tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi!" Kasar di matikan sambungan pembicaraan itu, membuka cashing dan mengeluarkan SIM Card yang ada.

"Aakkhhh!" Teriaknya histeris dan melempar Iphone itu menjauh, bersamaan dengan kilatan petir dari luar yang tak sengaja mengirim sebuah cahaya sekejap yang menyinari kamar.

Tak lebih dari sedetik kamar itu sempat terang, memperlihatkan keadaan kamar menjadi lebih jelas. Terutama pada keadaan menggenaskan seonggok barang yang tergeletak di meja di kamar itu. Seonggok barang yang hancur berantakan, tak berbentuk lagi, tapi bisa di tebak adalah sebuah PSP portable dari layar dan tombol-tombol yang ada.

"My PSP (ToT)" isak tangis Kyuhyun pecah kembali meratapi nasib PSP nya yang kini tak bernyawa.

_._

_._

_I still cannot erase you_

_I keep thinking about you_

_I really miss you_

_._

_._

Note : sebuah tipuan kecil dariku, aku membuatnya secepat mungkin tepat saat hari jadi Kyuppa bergabung jadi anggota Super Junior. For Kyuppa, have anniversary 5th.

Apa kau suka?

Akhir ff

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

?

? *Bow 90 derajat


End file.
